


Valentía [Ecuador x All]

by 1827KratSN



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Drama, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Conjunto de cortos de Ecuador. Fandom CountryHumans.Advertencias:Sin pareja definida.Genderbender, chicoxchico, omegaverse, una mezcla rara de todo un poco.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

—Señor Francia, ¿me puede enseñar los placeres de su tierra? —lo miró suplicante.

—Claro, Ecuador —sonrió con amabilidad—. Puedo darte lo mejor de mi gastronomía.

—Pues... yo me refería a culiar, pero la comida tampoco es mala opción —se encogió de hombros.

Francia miró unos minutos al pequeño latino antes de enrojecer. No se esperaba algo tan directo así de repente.


	2. Chapter 2

—Si me das tu florecita, yo te ofrezco mi vida enterita.

México sonrió ante la mirada un poquito desconcertada del hijo sobre protegido de la Gran Colombia.

Lo iban a matar, pero valdría la pena.

—Así que vamos con eso —Ecuador sonrió igual.

—¿Qué? ¿A poco no te gustó?

Ecuador solo carraspeó antes de ponerse serio y responder.

—No quiero darte mi florecita, no quiero que me des tu vida. Escúchame buenmozo y escúchame clarito, que yo solo quiero... una culeadita.

—¿Solo una? —soportó la risa.

—Meh... Te evaluaré y veremos qué pasa.

—Entonces me esforzaré.

—Quiero sentirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos estaban ebrios y tristes. Era el momento perfecto para ponerse sinceros.

—Me cachas o me enojo.

Ecuador levantó la mirada hacia Perú y elevó una ceja. Porque no entendió.

—¿Mande?

—¡Me culeas o me enojo!

Le hablaron en su idioma y aun así Ecuador tardó en entender.

—Todo sea por seguir siendo panas.


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Te gusta la nieve?

Rusia estaba interesado en la inocencia que transmitía aquel pequeño país, así que se le hizo costumbre seguirle la plática. Era agradable escucharlo bromear y charlar a gusto.

—Me gusta tanto que si me invitas a tu tierra para jugar con la nieve —sonrió ante el eslavo—. ¡Te doy mi banana!

Para suerte del ruso, España escuchó todo.

—Ecuador, ¡¿qué coño le estás ofreciendo al niño?!

—¿Qué niño?

España enfadado, señaló al ruso, y Ecuador recordó que Rusia apenas se estaba instaurando como país independiente.

—Oh… Lo olvidé.


	5. Chapter 5

—Si tuvieras un súper poder, ¿cuál sería?

—Soportar el frío extremo.

Panamá miró raro a Ecuador.

—¿Por qué?

—Para bañarme con mi amorcito.

—¿Con el ruso?

—Es que esa bestia se mete a un lago congelado por diversión... ¡Y yo también quiero! ¡Se ve muy divertido! Pero ¡me da pacheco de solo verlo!

Panamá empezó a reírse.


	6. Chapter 6

—Quiero sexo —México pensó en voz alta.  
Ecuador estaba distraído, pero reaccionó a esa propuesta.  
—¡Yo me apunto!   
Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.  
—¿Qué? Tal vez ustedes no quieren un buen seco, pero yo sí —se defendió.  
—Mex no dijo eso.  
—Entonces ¿qué dijo?  
—Sexo —sonrió el norteamericano.  
—Ah puta. Igual me apunto, mijín —sonrió confiado—. Comer es comer.  
—Hoy cojo.


	7. Chapter 7

—Sasageyo~ Sasageyo~

Melodía entonada por Ecuador mientras Rusia lo llevaba sobre sus hombros.

—Shindo Sasageyo~

—¿Quieres seguir con eso, Ecu?

—Un ratito más y ya, postecito.

Ucrania sólo tenía un comentario ante esa rara situación.

—Debe gustarte mucho.

—Es divertido.

—Me quiere y yo lo quiero —el tricolor sonrió—. Así funciona nuestra relación.


	8. Chapter 8

—Perucito... ¿tú todavía me quieres?

Ecuador lo miró ilusionado. Esperando ansioso una respuesta sincera.

—¿Por qué preguntas, pe?

—Es que lo nuestro fue tan bonito.

—Bueno... Sí, yo aún te...

—¡Entonces por qué me traicionaste! —preparó la ortiga—. ¡Desgraciado infiel!

—¡Creí que ya hablamos de eso! ¡Yo no te traicioné! —Perú salió corriendo sin pensarlo.

—Yo te creo, ¡pero mi ortiga no! ¡Vuelve aquí que te voy a curar hasta del espanto!

—¡Estás loco! ¡Por eso te dejé!


	9. Chapter 9

—Lo malo de ser yo, es que no puedo amar a más de una persona por vida.

—¿Es como una maldición?

—Sí —Ecuador suspiró—. Soy como un cóndor, que encuentra a su pareja y vive con ella hasta que la muerte llega... Lamentablemente, si mi pareja me abandona primero, yo seguiré esperando su regreso mientras me consumo poco a poco por la amargura.

—Eso es trágico pero muy bonito.

—Sí —suspiró.

—Y en esta vida... tú…

—Sigo sufriendo por la humana que me abandonó... y moriré llamándola sin descanso... Solo espero que en mi siguiente reencarnación pueda amar a alguien que me corresponda por siempre.

Alemania entristeció, le pareció tan cruel…

Porque en esa vida, él no tenía oportunidad.


	10. Chapter 10

—¡Mereces sufrir tanto como yo lo hice!

—¿A quién le grita?

Perú miró a Ecuador a lo lejos… y después a Colombia, porque necesitaba respuestas.

—A la foto se su ex —estaba riéndose por el asuntico.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, parce... —miró a Perú—. Pero debió hacerle algo muy malo.

—¡Si te veo de nuevo te corto los huevos! …

Perú tragó en seco por aquella amenaza, porque conocía a Ecuador… por eso.

—Yo mejor me voy —Perú sonrío nervioso.

—No —Colombia le rodeó los hombros—, quédese mejor y así sabemos qué hace el chino con ese dichoso ex.

—No, no... Tengo cosas que hacer... Nos vemos después.

Y es que Colombia no sabía que el dichoso ex de su hermanito… era Perú.

Puta, si se enteraba… Sería una masacre.


	11. Chapter 11

—Te traje un regalo —Perú sonrió.

—Awww gracias.

—Tienes que abrirlo.

Ecuador observó con atención la cajita y después el contenido. Soportó la risa lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Le pusiste un vestido al cuy?

—Para que sea comida de alta calidad.

—¿A poco es aniñado el cuy?

—Lo mejor para mi amado.

—Igual me lo voy a azar y lo serviremos con papas.

—No esperaba menos.


	12. Chapter 12

—Ya es hora de juntar nuestros ponchos.

—¿Quieres decir...?

—Sí —Ecuador sonrió.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto?

—Para nada.

—Ecu... —Perú le tomó de los hombros para mirarse de frente—. Ni siquiera le has dicho a tus hermanos que estamos saliendo.

—¿Quieres que te persigan con carabina y machete?

—No.

—Entonces juntemos nuestros ponchos en secreto.


	13. Chapter 13

—¿De qué te vas a disfrazar, Ecu?

—De puta a ver si así me paras bola.

—No mames —México empezó a reír.

—Perdón es que andaba pensando en mi crush.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado?

—La verdad tú, pero como que no le cachas... Así que diré que es secreto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?


	14. Chapter 14

—Es molesto cuando se me empañan los lentes —Alemania bufó.

Ecuador recordó algo importante con esa frase.

—Entonces ¿por qué no te los quitas cuando hacemos el delicioso?

—Porque quiero ver tu rostro mientras lo hacemos... —sonrió—. Me gusta verte.

—Ah sí... —el tricolor apretó las mejillas del alemán—, olvidé que estás cieguito.

Pero no olvidó ese detalle cuando pasó por una óptica.

Entonces ya tenía idea de un regalo.

El regalo perfecto.

—Porque te amo, te doy esto.

Alemania sonrió por el detalle y abrió el regalo mientras sonreía.

—¿Lentes de contacto? —elevó una ceja.

—Perfectos para momentos donde quieras ver todo HD y sin que se empañen tus ojitos adicionales.

—Gracias... pero sabes que no me gusta usarlos...

—Ta' bien... Solo úsalos cuando culiemos y quieras ver mi carita toda vulgar.

—Ecu, no digas eso —enrojeció.

—Solo para momentos especiales... Como ahora.

—¿Qué?

—Úsalos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy caliente y quiero que me veas bien cuando me monte sobre ti.

—¡Ecu!

—Ando hitzig, primer aviso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitzig = caliente/fogoso.


	15. Chapter 15

—Me lo chupas o te lo chupo.

—¿El helado?

Canadá miró a Ecuador.

—No, como crees —sonrió divertido—. Hablo del... Espera... ¿estás soltero? Porque no me quiero meter en problemas.

—Sí. Soy soltero, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

Ecuador sonrió interesado.

—Aún no lo sabes, pero vamos a vacilar.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Tranquilo mi gringo, te lo voy a enseñar.


	16. Chapter 16

—Necesitamos una virgen para completar el pesebre humano.

Voltearon a ver a la pequeña tricolor, hija menor de la gran Colombia.

—¿Qué?

—Usted es perfecta —sonrió Colombia.

—Uuuh ñaño, ya no sirvo pa'eso.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—¡Me va a explicar eso, gonorrea!


	17. Chapter 17

—Soy sumamente útil. Todo lo que toco queda inmediatamente fertilizado.

Ecuador le sonrió a Groenlandia.

—Entonces. Hipotéticamente hablando... Si tienes sexo con un hombre, ¿lo dejarías en estado?

México escupió su agua y empezó a reír.

—No mames.

—Pues sí —Ecuador sonrió—. Ya me ha pasado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—La plena.


	18. Chapter 18

Australia estaba nervioso y ONU lo notó… Porque ONU notaba todo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —rio bajito.

—Puedes confiarme tu pesar.

Daba confianza, esa era su estrategia.

—Nada...

Australia no le iba a decir a ONU que se le escapó su pequeña amiga en medio de un salón de representaciones no acostumbradas a las bellezas exóticas del mundo.

Por suerte, había excepciones.

Vio a Ecuador gateando por el suelo, cerca de su posición, y como señal de triunfo, el tricolor levantando el pulgar.

—Entonces seguiré con la junta.

—Claro.

Los pasos se alejaron y fue entonces que el plan terminó.

—Pana —susurró desde el suelo—, ya le agarré a la Meri, toma... —le dio la tarántula a Australia—. Buen trabajo distrayendo a la ONU.

—I love you, baby Ecuador —susurró y sin pensarlo se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Ecuador.

—Me traduces porque ya te dije que no te entiendo nada, niño explorador —sonrió divertido.

—Gracias… Te invito a pasear en agradecimiento.

—De una.

Eran sus travesuras rutinarias.


	19. Chapter 19

—El paseo estuvo bueno, pero creo que debo volver a mi casa.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir conmigo? —ofreció Alemania.

—Eh... Suena genial, pero no quiero aprovecharme de tu confianza.

—Somos pareja, así que no le veo de nada de malo.

Ecuador lo miró un momento en silencio, porque… ¿pareja?

—Somos... ¿Qué?

—Pareja.

—... ¿Y desde cuándo que no me he enterado?

—Pues... Hemos salido desde hace meses y...

—Ale... —interrumpió—. En mi cultura debes pedirme ser tu novio... Al menos dame una vaca o una gallina... Me conformo hasta con una botella de puntas, o por lo menos avísame que estamos de novios.

—Creí que se sobreentendió.

—Pues no... Y ahora con más razón debo volver a mis tierras.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le prometí a Panamá que haría una farra bien del puctas si por fin me conseguía un novio y él la plenaria... Sinceramente él y yo dudamos en que pasara alguna vez.

—Tengo ganas de reír… pero creo que tú estás hablando muy en serio.


	20. Chapter 20

—Ecu.

—¿Mm?

—Ya que estamos aquí, ¿debería invitar a España a nuestra boda?

—¿Qué?

—Como es tu abuelo, podría...

—Momento... —miró al alemán con confusión—. ¿Qué boda?

—Nuestra boda.

—Ale... Ni siquiera me has pedido ser tu novio.

—Nosotros no hacemos eso.

—Ah no, mi amor. Sin pedido de mano con una vaca, unos pollos pasados, mínimo un puerco horneado, no hay boda.

—¿Qué?

—Es más. Me voy ¡ofendidísimo!

—Ecu…

—Ya quisiera este man. Casarnos de la nada. Así que chiste.

Y sí, se fue muy ofendido.

Porque una pedida de mano era especial y se debería pedir a lo grande… Hasta para ser novios se armaba un festejo.

Estaba decepcionado de Ale.


	21. Chapter 21

—Ale, mi amor, ¿cuántos hijos quisieras tener?

—Creo que dos.

—¿Dos?

—¿Es demasiado? ¿Prefieres solo uno?

Ecuador lo miró raro.

—¿Uno?... ¡Ale! ¡Yo quiero seis!

—¿Qué?

—Porque más barato por docena, pero como ya exageramos con "docena" mejor media docena.

—Estás loco —rio bajito.

—Pero por ti, bebé —le dio un besito.


	22. Chapter 22

—Abuelito, ayúdame.

—¿Qué necesitas?

España suspiró porque ya presentía problemas, además, la carita suplicante de Ecuador solo lo evidenciaba.

—Embaracé a Ale... Y como el señor Reich es tu amigo... Pues... ¿puedes decírselo por mí?

—¿Cómo cojones la embarazarte?

—Bueno... Era el aniversario y...

—¡No! ¡Eso no!... Me refiero a... —se masajeó la sien—. ¿No te protegiste?

—¡Claro que sí! Recé un padre nuestro y todo.

—¡Ecu!

—¡Es broma! —rio bajito—. No se crea... Sinceramente no sé qué pasó, pero voy a ser papá.

—Y con la única hija de Nazi… Joder —suspiró.

—¿Me ayudas?

—No.

—¡Pero abuelito!


	23. Chapter 23

—Entonces...

—Sí —Alemania mostró la prueba de farmacia—. Funcionó.

—¡Voy a ser abuelo! ¡Sí!

El imponente Nazi sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió por una copa, porque iba a festejar.

—Sigo sin creer que me dieras esa idea... y que me convencieras.

—Yo solo quería un nieto, lo demás fue tu decisión, mi niña.

—Promete que nunca le vas a decir a Ecuador que agujereamos los condones.

—Para hacerlo creíble, intentaré matarlo cuando me diga que van a ser padres.

—Gracias.


	24. Chapter 24

—Hay un dicho de mi gente que dice así —Ecuador carraspeó—. Arrecho nunca muere y si muere, muere arrecho.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Señor Third Reich... —se puso serio—. Embaracé a su hija.

—... Ah bueno.

—¿No se enojó?

—Tienes cinco minutos para correr.

—Bueno…

Ecuador se acercó a Alemania con rapidez y le tomó de las manos con ternura.

—Dile al wawa que fue deseado. Si no me muero, nos vemos mañana… para la cena.

—Ecu...

Pero el latino no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo antes de que Nazi lo persiguiera.


	25. Chapter 25

—Mira no más a la princesita, toda chiquita y bebita.

Ecuador suspiró encantado cuando tomó en brazos a su hija, su nenita, tan bella como la madre. Valió la pena pasar por tanto solo por ese momento.

—¿No estás enojado conmigo?

Alemania miró a Ecuador de lejos, aun muy insegura, pensando si hizo bien o mal en confesarle toda la verdad al tricolor latino.

Decirle que ella planeó todo… o casi todo… para tener a su bebé.

—Ñe —Ecuador meció a su hijita en brazos, para que no llorara—. Ya se me hacía raro que tu papá estuviera tan feliz después de la correteada que me pegó.

—Fue muy egoísta de mi parte... El tener a Editha sin que tú opinaras... —miró a su hija—. No sé qué dirá ella si se entera.

—Le diremos que tú le tenías más ganas que yo.

—Ecu.. —Alemania rio bajito.

—Que tu mami te deseó más que yo... —jugó con los deditos diminutos de su bebé—. Y que se me adelantó, pero que de todas formas la hicimos con ganas.

—No le voy a decir eso —dijo divertida.

—Yo le digo entonces.

—Claro que no.

—Esa va a ser mi venganza, Ale.

—Entonces ¿sí estás enojado conmigo?

—Un poquito... —Ecuador colocó a su nena en la cuna para enfrentar a Alemania—. Porque yo sí quería tener un guagua, pero no dejaste que lo habláramos bien... Me hubiese alegrado desde el inicio, si solo me lo hubieras dicho...

Alemania bajó la mirada, por la vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

—Eso no se hace... Pero después veo a la princesa y recuerdo que lo enfrentamos juntos y se me pasa... Solo no lo hagas de nuevo.

—Ecu...

—Más que enojo... creo que es decepción… Y con eso vas a tener que vivir Ale.

—Lo siento —sintió muchas ganas de llorar.

—Y me tomará tiempo perdonar por completo, así que… No sé… Dormiré en la sala, supongo.

—Pero…

—Te amo demasiado, Ale… Pero también estoy un poquito dolido… Así que dame tiempo.

Alemania solo asintió, no pudo hacer más.


End file.
